La llamada
by Alyssa Dammerlicht
Summary: [Ooc/AU/terror] Eren le llama a Levi para decirle que no podrá verlo esa tarde aunque le ha prometido llamarle a cada rato y acosarlo hasta el momento en el que pueda verlo al fin. Levi lo acepta sin saber que cada vez que hay interferencia en el teléfono Eren le revela cosas que a Levi le harían erizarle la piel.


**N/A:** Hola hermosuras. Vengo con un One shot que una de mis mejores amigas me contó. Según ella está historia le pasó a su tía.

Mi corazón me dice que éste fic es EreRi pero también puede ser RiRen ya que nunca sucede nada en donde se especifique quien es el seme y quien es el uke.

 **Advertencias:** Este fic es yaoi (boy x boy) si no te gusta simplemente no lo leas. Uso exagerado del OoC. Esté es un fic UA (universo alterno).

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no kyojin no me pertenece. Todos los derechos reservados a Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 ** _"La llamada"_**

Ese día el sol parecía más apagado que los días anteriores como si hubiera perdido un poco de su luz. No le di importancia, pues estaba muy emocionado ya que hoy saldría a comer con Eren.

Eren Jaeger era mi novio, llevábamos más de dos años de noviazgo. Justamente ese día el tercer año de nuestra relación como pareja se cumplía.

Estaba demasiado emocionado ya que Eren me había dicho la noche anterior que tenía una sorpresa muy grande para mí.

Eran las seis de la tarde. Eren había quedado recogerme en mi casa y después iríamos a comer a un lugar que él había reservado.

Mi emoción comenzó a desaparecer cuando el tiempo pasaba, a Eren se le había hecho muy tarde —media hora para ser exactos—.

Después de una hora de tardanza supe que él no iba a llegar. Mi corazón se había roto.

Eren jamás en su vida conmigo había llegado tarde, jamás. Incluso era mucho más puntual que yo.

Tenía ganas de llorar.

Con tristeza tomé el teléfono y marqué su número. No me contestó. Me inquieté y volví a hacerlo pero de nuevo solo sonó su contestadora.

Después de tres llamadas Eren se dignó a contestarme.

—¿Levi? —preguntó con esa voz aterciopelada que me volvía loco.

—Demonios Eren ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo me la pasé llamándote? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué no has venido? —le grité a través del teléfono con un dolor de estómago. Por un segundo pensé que le había pasado algo.

—Tranquilo amor, lo siento no podré ir por ti hoy, estoy en la carretera con mis padres y hay mucho tráfico. Al parecer descansaremos en el primer motel que veamos —contestó Eren, su voz detonaba algo de molestia por la situación en la que se encontraba.

Suspiré al recordar que Eren había salido hace unas semanas con su familia por un asunto muy importante para ellos.

—Pero descuida Levi, te llamaré a cada rato. Te acosaré tanto que te costará trabajo alejarte de mí —dijo mi novio haciéndome sonrojar. Luego de eso la llamada pareció haberse cortado pues ya no oí nada más que una extraña interferencia.

Por ultimo presioné el botón de "colgar" y me fui a comer algo.

Eran las tres de la mañana cuando Eren me volvió a llamar.

Dudé si responder o no pero al final le respondí.

—Eren, llamas muy tarde —le dije mientras me tallaba los ojos.

—Lo siento, solo quería oír tu voz —me dijo con voz llorosa, cosa que me preocupó al instante.

—¿Eren, estas bien? —le pregunté con incertidumbre.

—Estoy perfectamente, es solo que en verdad quiero verte y lamento no haberlo hecho hoy —contestó para después soltar una risita extraña.

—No te preocupes me veras mañana —le dije sonriendo aun sabiendo que él no me vería.

—Te veré mañana —repitió calmado.

Iba a decirle algo más pero la señal comenzó a hacer interferencia de nuevo. Solté un bufido.

Estuve a punto de colgar cuando escuché su voz a través de la bocina.

—No… L-levi… es-t… mu… am…

Y después comenzó a sonar el _beep_ _beep_ del teléfono.

Maldije la interferencia, colgué y me tapé con las cobijas hasta la cara.

Esa noche rostros extraños rondaban mi cabeza, mis pesadillas lucían demasiado coloridas haciéndome pensar que eran reales.

La pesadilla que más estuvo en mi mente fue en la que un tipo estaba fuera de la ventana de mi alcoba. Mi miedo en sí no fue que un hombre me observara, lo que más me petrifico fue el hecho de que mi habitación estuviera a tres metros del piso y que además aquel hombre tenía una sonrisa demasiado aterradora. Cuando desperté en la mañana lo único en mi mente era esa sonrisa.

Después de un rato había olvidado completamente la pesadilla ya que la llamada de Eren me hizo dejar de pensar en eso.

Su voz sonaba un poco diferente, sonaba ronca como si estuviera enfermo. No le di tanta importancia.

Lo único curioso de todo eso fue que al final de cada llamada que me hacia había una extraña interferencia en donde a lo lejos su voz se oía gritándome algo y al final no se oía nada más.

Pasaron dos horas más cuando Eren me volvió a llamar.

—He vuelto a casa —se limitó a decir.

En mi mente estaba bailando de felicidad cuando le oí decir aquello.

—Voy para allá —le respondí antes de que se hiciera presente la extraña interferencia. Esa vez pude escuchar lo que me dijo aunque deseé no haberlo hecho pues su voz sonaba gutural.

—Te… v-veías… t-t… lindo… a n-noche… ventana.

De pronto me sentí incómodo.

—Entendiste mal Levi —me dije a mi mismo mientras caminaba hacia su casa—. Al parecer la pesadilla te traumó tanto que ya oyes cosas.

Llegué a su casa más pronto de lo que me imaginé y toqué su puerta.

Nadie me abrió.

Volví a tocar con más insistencia siendo sorprendido por el señor y la señora Jaeger.

Sus rostros lucían depresivos y de pronto me sentí muy inquieto.

—Oh Levi —gimió la señora Jaeger con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde está Eren? —pregunté con un nudo en la garganta.

Ambos parecieron palidecer cuando les pregunté.

—T-tuvimos un accidente de auto cuando regresábamos en la carretera, ayer en la tarde —dijo el señor Jaeger tomando el hombro de la madre de Eren.

—Dios ¿Eren está bien? ¿Está herido? —pregunté asustado.

—Eren murió en el accidente, Levi.

La sangre abandonó mi cuerpo en seguida. No podía ser. Hace un rato estaba hablando con él.

Me deje caer de rodillas en el suelo. Eso debía ser una maldita broma de mal gusto.

—Velaremos su cuerpo hoy —comentó su madre.

No quise seguir oyendo más y me eché a correr tan rápido como pude.

Llegué a mi casa y me encerré en mi cuarto. Tenía miedo. Si Eren había muerto, entonces ¿Quién me llamaba a cada rato?

Y como si lo hubiera invocado el teléfono volvió a sonar.

Estaba temblando. No sabía qué hacer, temía contestar pero también temía que algo malo me pasara si no contestaba.

Tomé el teléfono y murmuré un tembloroso "¿hola?".

—Levi me alegra que al fin me respondieras —dijo una voz femenina e intuí que era Mikasa, la prima de Eren. Su voz estaba ronca y temblorosa supuse que los padres de Eren le habían dado la noticia—. Te estuve llamando desde ayer pero ninguna llamada entraba, lamento decírtelo tan de golpe pero Eren murió…

—Descuida Mikasa, ya sé lo que pasó —le contesté con una voz similar a la de ella. Estaba llorando.

—¿Enserio? —me preguntó.

—Sí, los padres de Eren me lo acaban de decir hace unos minutos.

La respiración de Mikasa se había agitado y soltó un extraño grito.

—¿S-sus padres…? Levi, los padres de Eren también murieron en el accidente.

Me quedé callado procesando todo y llegué a la conclusión de que me terminaría volviendo loco.

Los padres de Eren y Eren habían muerto en el mismo lugar.

Eren me llamó para decirme que estaba bien cuando en realidad él había muerto.

Iba a colgar el teléfono, no tenía ánimos de hablar con Mikasa pero antes de que lo hiciera hubo una extraña interferencia.

La voz ronca de Eren sonó a través de la bocina.

—Mi vida —dijo sobre aquella interferencia.

Rápidamente presioné el botón de colgar y aventé el teléfono lejos. Aun así la voz de Eren se seguía oyendo.

—Te veías tan hermoso anoche, bebé. Quería entrar a tu casa pero supuse que te enojarías así que mejor me quedé observándote por la ventana.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar más y un sudor frío recorría mi cuerpo.

Salí corriendo de mi habitación lo más rápido que pude.

Llegué hasta la puerta que me sacaba de mi casa pero en eso pude sentir un aliento cálido en mi oído.

—Eren —susurré recargándome en él.

Temía voltear y ver su cara destruida por el accidente, no quería voltear y verlo así.

—Sí soy yo —dijo en voz gutural y pesada—. Levi mírame.

Yo negué con la cabeza y susurré imperceptiblemente.

—No.

—¿Por qué no, amor? —preguntó mientras su voz se deformaba.

—Porque estás muerto —le contesté con un nudo en la garganta.

Él se rió cínicamente y en un rápido movimiento me volteó obligándome a encararlo.

Su rostro estaba desfigurado y quemado, lo único que pude distinguir fue una sonrisa muy estirada y perturbadora.

—No Levi —dijo Eren—. Tú estás muerto…

* * *

Fin

Amo dejar en suspenso cuando hago este tipo de historias.

Espero les haya gustado.

Intenté hacer el terror lo mejor que pude pero ya saben que si me falta algo estoy abierta a cualquier crítica constructiva.

¿Sabían qué? La sorpresa de Eren iba a ser un anillo de compromiso. Tenía que decirlo.

Y bueno eso fue todo.

* * *

 _ **¿Review?**_


End file.
